Krasus Zelazzo
Krasus Zelazzo ist der letzte Patriarch des Hexerclans und der Antragonist aus Comeria I. Er ist der mächtigste Hexer den Comeria je hervor gebracht hatte und wird im heutigem Comeria als Gruselgeschichte für unartige Kinder erwähnt. Krasus war der einzige Mensch der sich zu einem Gott verwandelt hätte um damit die Welt zu Kontrollieren, weswegen sein Potenzial in Sachen Magie kaum Grenzen aufwiess. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Auserwählten wurde er nie wieder gesehen. Nur die Auserwählten selber wissen was aus ihm geworden ist. Beschreibung Krasus' Auftreten gleicht eher dem eines albernen Clowns. Angefangen bei seinem Erscheinungsbild als ein grell geschminkter und in bunten Gewändern gekleideter Harlekin oder Clown, wodurch er auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht bedrohlich wirkt. Seinem Aussehen entsprechend ist auch sein Benehmen, denn Krasus ist die meiste Zeit über sehr albern, nimmt nichts ernst und macht sich über alles lustig. Darüber hinaus nimmt er nicht eine Gelegenheit aus, seine Untergebenen und Gegner zu schikanieren. Sein Charakter allerdings ist mehr als intrigant und gefährlich. Denn Krasus wird von einer Existenzverachtung geleitet, die kein anderer in sich trägt. Er hasst alles Leben abgrundtief und damit auch ironischerweise sich selber. Er findet das Leben an sich grundlos und zwecklos, da ohnehin alles sterben wird. Seinen ganzen Hass lässt er vor allem auf die Menschheit los. Seine Auftreten kündigt er meist mit seiner markanten schrillen Lache an. Krasus ist ein untypischer Psychopat, der tatsächlich Spaß und Vergnügen an sinnloser wie großflächiger Gewalt und Zerstörung findet. Er liebt es vor allem seine Gegner nicht zu töten, sondern zu zerstören. Er will sie brechen und vor allem tapfere Ritter am Boden zerstört sehen. Genau dieser Blick den ein Mensch wirft, wenn er alles verloren hat, ist es was ihn letzendlich den einzigen Genuss am Leben gibt. Meistens demonstriert er seine Grausamkeit auch vor anderen Menschen mit ganzem Stolz. So entführt er den geistig behinderten Maliw, richtet ihn ab und benutzt ihn dann als Showattraktion und Leibwächter, indem dieser andere Menschen frisst und Krasus ihn seine Schuhe ablecken lässt. Er will jedem Mensch damit zeigen was er von ihnen hält und wie er mit ihnen umgeht. Besonders abgesehen hat es der gestörte Clown auf Babys und Kinder, die er so früh wie möglich ihren Eltern entreißt, und die man danach niemals wieder sieht. Über Krasus Vergangenheit und Herkunft ist allerdings wenig bekannt. Man findet allerdings heraus das er ein sehr einmal ein sehr gutes Verhältniss zu dem Ordensritter Sero Chalybis besaß. Laut Sero waren sie einst unzertrennliche Freunde. Daraus lies sich schließen, das auch Krasus einst ein Mitglied vom Orden des Lichts war. Krasus ist auch relativ feige, was er auch dadurch zeigt das er sich meistens nur an Kindern und Schwächeren vergreift und, wenn er keinen Ausweg mehr sieht, die Flucht ergreift. Noch ein wichtiger Hinweiß auf Krasus Verhalten ist seine Schwäche für große schauspielerische Auftritte, die auf dümliche Weise sehr dramatisch wirken. Trotz seines albernen Auftretens scheint er jedoch recht Intelligent zu sein, was er durch edliche seiner Schachzüge bewiesen hat. Seine Fähigkeiten zeichnete sich in seinen ersten Auftritten durch rote Energie aus, die aus seinen Händen strömte und bei bedarf Druckwellen entfesselte die mit enormer Durchschlagskraft zuschlug. Außerdem besaß er die Fähigkeiten zu schweben, weswegen er sich immer gut in der Luft zurückziehen konnte. Am Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte kämpfte er nur noch mit Lichtenergie, die seine Gegner erst blendete und dann verbrannte oder mit noch heftigeren Druckwellen strafte. Außerdem konnte er mit dieser Lichtenergie Nahkampfwaffen formen. So kämpfte er mit einer Lanze aus Licht gegen Meleinas Sense. Ein Hexer mit der Kraft des Lichtes ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Dies bestätigt die Theorie das Krasus einst ein Magier vom Orden des Lichts war. Geschichte Der erste Auftritt im Sankturm der Zeit Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Krasus Zelazzo als die Auserwählten und Meleine im Turm der Zeit waren. Durch die Magie der Zeit waren die alle der Gruppe entweder zu jung oder zu alt um kämpfen zu können. Schon dieser Zauber war das Werk von Krasus und seinen Hexern. Den bevor die Auserwählten zum Turm gelangten, gelang es Krasus und seinen Dienern den Turm der Zeit zu erobern. Krasus wusste das seine Gegner zu Schwach waren um auch nur annähernd eine Gefahr für ihn darzustellen. Er wartete an der Halle der Zeit, wo die Auserwählten früher oder später gelangen mussten um wieder normal zu werden. Hier zeigte sich das erste mal wie sehr Krasus muskilalische Auftritte, mit einer gehörigen Portion dramatik liebte. So begrüßt er die Auserwählten, tanzend mit lauter Zirkusmusik und stellt sich ihnen als Lord und ihr Freund vor. Natürlich waren die Auserwählten misstrauisch. Doch Krasus lockte die Gruppe in denen er ihnen sagte, er würde sie wieder normal machen, wenn sie für ihn tanzen würden. Die meisten glaubten den Clown an dieser Stelle. Warum auch nicht? Etwas Spaß war, nachdem was sie erlebten, eine willkommende Abwechslung. Doch sofort zeigte sich auch Krasus hinterhältiges Wesen. Den als Michael von Reichert ihm erklärte, das er nicht tanzen könne, da er durch den Turm der Zeit zu alt geworden war um rythmisch die Hüften zu Bewegen, zögerte Krasus keine Sekunde und brach Michael mit einer Bewegung das Genick. Geschockt und nicht im stande sich zu wehren sahen die Auserwählten zu wie Krasus jeden einzelnden von ihnen auf grausamste Weise tötete. Dabei spielte Krasus mit der Gruppe und schleuderte sie lachend durch den Saal wie Spielzeug. Hierbei kam auch das erste mal Krasus Leibwächter und Haustier Maliw zum Einsatz, der darauf achtete das seinem Meister nicht ein Haar gekrümmt wurde und Stephanie mit einem Biss in den Hals tötete. Der einzige der optisch eine Chance gegen Krasus besaß schien Johann von Steiner, da für ihn als Vampir, das hohe Alter keine Rolle spielte. Doch auch er wurde von Krasus mit Leichtigkeit zerschmettert und zu Boden geworfen. ''"Wer nicht spielen kann, wird nicht gebraucht!" ''Krasus zu den Auserwählten. Grinsend und zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit zog Krasus, samt seinem Gefolge aus Hexenmeistern, wieder vom Turm der Zeit ab. Zu dieser Zeit war er noch nicht der Patriarch seines Hexerclans, wusste allerdings schon das er höchstwahrscheinlich der nächste sein wird. Den er hatte soeben das geschafft was nicht einmal der derzeitige Patriarch des Hexerclans, Legion, geschafft hatte. Er hatte durch den Tod der Auserwählten bewiesen, das die Legende auf einer Lüge basierte. Xenti und Krasus Seinen nächsten Auftritt hatte Krasus als er in die Villa von Xenti Ashen spazierte. Zu Xentis überraschen, hatte er seine Hexer mit Trompeten und anderen Instrumenten ausgestattet während er ihr ein Geburtstagslied sang. Obwohl Xenti gar nicht Geburtstag hatte, war sie sichtlich gerührt, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt. Es stellte sich schnell heraus das die beiden schon seid längerer Zeit gute Freunde sind, da sie anscheinend den selben Rang in ihrem Clan tragen. Krasus hatte sie sogar gebeten mit ihm auszugehen, was sich jedoch schnell als schlechter Witz heraus stellte. Er pralte die meiste Zeit, das er gerade die Auserwählten getötet hatte und erfuhr das auch Xenti dies schon versucht hatte und lachte nur noch lauter als er erfuhr das sie scheiterte. Ihr Dinner wurde jedoch von Taelly unterbrochen, die den beiden berichtete das es demnächst eine Konferenz gäbe. Schon hier sprach Krasus seinen Hass gegenüber Legion aus, da er sich schon bei der letzten Wahl zum Patriarchen gemeldet hatte. Jedoch wurde Legion gewählt, da er nicht nur mächtiger sondern auch erfahrener erschien.Xenti Ashen So kam es das sich Xenti und Krasus zur Schädelfeste begaben Der neue Patriarch Als Krasus und Xenti die Schädelfeste betraten, wurden beide erneut von Taelly empfangen. Diese berichtete ihnen das die Auserwählten, gesehen wurden und das sie keines falls Tod waren. Dies liess Krasus schwer erstaunen, den es war ein göttliches Verbrechen tote Personen ins Leben zurück zu führen. Doch er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken und sich der Konferenz der Hexer zu widmen. Als er und Xenti im Konferenzraum waren, traf wenige Minuten später auch Legion ein. Die anderen Hexenmeister erkannten sofort wie geschwächt er war. Die edlichen Seelen die er in sich trug, begannen ihn zu zerreißen. Er war kaum noch im stande zu gehen. Krasus ging einfach zu dem geschwächten Legion herüber und begann ihn vor allen Hexern zu demütigen und ihnen zu erklären was er vor habe. Während seiner Ansprache schlug er immer wieder Wut entbrannt den Kopf seines alten Rivalen, Legion, auf den Konferenztisch, bis er schließlich jegliches Leben in ihm ausgelöscht hatte. So wurde Krasus zum neuen zum neuen Patriarchen ernannt. Das Ritual begann sofort und durch die Ernennung, als neuer Führer des Hexerclans wurde Krasus schier endlose Macht zu Gute. Seine Macht war so enorm das er es sofort schaffte die Welt ins dunkel zu stürzen. Er verdunkelte den Himmel und liess den Mond blutrot scheinen. So gleich, lies er auch seine Hexer und Dämonen ausschwärmen, die mit leichtigkeit die großen Städte von Comeria zerstörten. Auch erfuhr er das der Turm der Zeit, von den Wächtern, wieder eingenommen wurde. Hier offenbarte er das, dass alles Teil seines Planes war, damit sich die Wächter an einem Ort zusammenfinden würden und er sie mit einem Angriff vernichten könne. Und so geschah es. Er demonstrierte seine neue Kraft sofort an den Wächtern und vernichtete alle im alleingang mit seinem "Licht der Vergeltung". Krasus Kraft wurde von allen gefürchtet. Sogar Xenti fürchtete sich vor Zelazzos Launen. Denn er machte seiner alten Freundin sofort klar, das ihm nie etwas an ihr gelegen hatte und er sich bei ihr nur einschmeichelte damit sie ihn auch zum neuen Patriarchen wählte. Krasus Träume Seine nächsten Auftritte begann Krasus in den Träumen der Auserwählten zu sein und sie zu Qäulen, zu demütigen und ihnen Schmerzen zu zufügen. Er konnte sich mit reiner Phsychischer Kraft, mit den Auserwählten verbinden und sie in seiner Traumwelt sperren. Die Auserwählten konnten, wenn sie einmal in diesen Traum waren, alleine nicht mehr ausbrechen. Laut Sero, könne nur ein Außenstehender das Opfer retten, indem er genau das selbe fühlt wie das betroffene Opfer. So war sein erstes Ziel die Elfin Niniel Aerandir Falathorn und zeigte ihr, wie Saphira geschändet, an dem Tisch einer Taverne gepfählt wurde, nur um sich selbst zu amüsieren. Vash Tähl zeigte seine Schwester und liess sie erneut in seinen Armen sterben. Hier konnte man erarnen das, wenn Krasus sich mit einem der Auserwählten verbindet, er Zugriff zu deren Erinnerungen hat. Sein nächstes Opfer war Friedrich von Wahren den er einen ganzen Tag lang in einem Boxring folterte und demütigte um ihn zu brechen. Friedrich konnte all die Schmerzen spüren, allerdings hat sein wahrer Körper, nie Schaden erlitten. Durch diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung ist Friedrich allerdings viel robuster geworden. Sein letztes Opfer war Johann von Steiner, mit dem er sich zu erst unterhielt und ihm klar machte, das Johann ihm am meisten von den anderen auffiel und das daran lag, das er ein Vampir ist. Ebenso erklärte er ihn das Johann den wahren Vampir in sich unterdrückte. So liess er Johanns böses Ich freu und liess von Steiner gegen sich selbst kämpfen. Schließlich gelang es Johanns böses Ich die Kontrolle über den Körper zu gewinnen und attackierte in der realen Welt seine Kamaraden. Als Sero eingriff, verlor das böse Ich von Johann sich wieder in den wirklichen und für kurze Zeit gelang es Krasus, die Kontrolle über Johanns Körper zu übernehmen. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte er um alle ein letztes mal zu warnen. Das Finale Nach Legions Tod wird Krasus zum neuen Patriarchen des dunklen Hexerclans gewählt. Durch mehrere clevere Schachzüge seinerseits schafft er es fast mühelos, das Sanktum der Zeit einzunehmen und einen Großteil aller Städte zu zerstören. In der finalen Schlacht beginnt er damit, allein durch seine Worte sechs Söhne und eine Tochter in die Welt zu setzen. Es handelt sich um die sieben Sünden. Er wird im Kampf gegen Meleina und die sieben Auserwählten besiegt, kann anschließend jedoch unbemerkt entkommen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bösewichter